1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ocean thermal energy conversion, and more particularly to a submarine cold water pipe water intake system of an ocean thermal energy conversion power plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the principle of ocean thermal energy conversion, seawater absorbs solar energy to increase the temperature of the surface seawater, and the temperature of deep seawater is lower than the temperature of the surface seawater, and the temperature difference between the surface seawater and the deep seawater is used for generating electricity. An electric power generation method can be divided into open and closed power generations, and the open power generation system is limited to a low efficiency of the present low-pressure turbine, and thus the open power generation system cannot be commercialized. In the principle of the closed electric generation as shown in FIG. 20, a working medium (ammonia) is filled into a closed pipeline, such that when the hot seawater evaporates the liquid ammonia into ammonia vapor by a heat exchange in the evaporation tank, the ammonia vapor is condensed into liquid ammonia by the heat exchange in the condensation tank. Now, the evaporation tank and the condensation tank contain ammonia vapor currents with a pressure difference which is used for driving the turbine of an electric generator to start the electric generation.
Since the temperature difference of seawater is around 20° C. only, it needs a large quantity of seawater to achieve the electric power up to the commercial level, and manufactures a water intake pipe with a large diameter to suck cold and hot seawater. If the water intake pipe with a large diameter is made of steel, the manufacture is not easy, and the manufacturing cost is very high. Particularly for the water intake pipes for sucking deep seawater from the seabed, the pipes require a large diameter and a large length to intake the deep seawater, and thus it is a subject of the present invention to manufacture a water intake pipe with a large diameter and a strong structural strength to bear with the deep sea currents.